


Beginnings

by Scylla87



Series: Talking Bodies [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home alone one day Zayn gets overwhelmed remembering some of his and Liam's times together and can't resist the urge to bother him at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I meant to have this up yesterday and got distracted, so I'm sorry for that. At least I'm only a day late though. Anyway.
> 
> This one is a little different than the others in the series; it's more of a light interaction between the two of them. And the sex is kind of vanilla. I'm sorry for that. If there is anyone out there who is disappointed, I promise that the next ones will be more in line with the first two. I just wanted to take a moment to start to build on their relationship a little outside of just sex. (And I kind of did so.)
> 
> But I hope that I will be able to have part four up soon. Hopefully you guys aren't too disappointed with this on. As always, I welcome all comments and complaints and suggestions. I look forward to hearing from you all.

Zayn absolutely loved the kitchen. He could spend all his time there if given the chance. And he did spend a lot of time there when he was alone. The light coming in through the windows of a morning was too great to pass up, so he rose early every day to sit and draw while Liam rushed off to work. It was comfortable, what they had. He hadn't expected that to be the case, but he thought about it a lot as he drew in the mornings. He just thought about Liam a lot in general.

It had been a month since he had moved in with the hopes of saving a little money while he was in art school, and the events of the last month played continually in his mind every time he had a moment to think. This was never something that he would have ever imagined being a part of, least of all it being something that he would enjoy, even look forward to. He looked down at the bruises around his wrists as he ran the charcoal across the paper. They looked absolutely brutal from days of slowly healing. Just the memory of how he got them caused a little flutter in his lower stomach. He'd been restrained before but never like that. He had always been relatively free to move his hips and even wiggle free of his bonds anytime he wanted, but when Liam tied him up it was for real. If he said don't move, he meant it, and Zayn felt powerless to disobey him. He found that he didn't want to disobey, which was strange. He'd never actually been overly comfortable asking for what he wanted before, but never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he'd actually want to be told. 'I am what he thought I was when we met.' That thought had been playing over and over in his mind since the first time.

Zayn had imagined that it would be easy to just fall into the role Liam wanted him in. He assumed that it would be relatively effortless. He'd read up on it, knew that there were fail safes. 'All I'll have to do is say a word and that's that.' They'd keep it light, and Zayn would get the free room and board the ad had promised. At least for a time. He didn't need to do much at first, and when it started getting heavy, he could just say sorry and leave. By that point he'd have some money saved up and maybe found a new roommate too. He felt a little bad about it when he met Liam and realized that he was a good guy, but he couldn't help it that he wasn't into that kind of stuff. So he'd stuck with the plan, even if it was kind of in bad faith. He figured he'd try it out, and when he realized he didn't like it he'd put a stop to the whole affair.

But he did like it. He hadn't counted on that part. It was just always something that he assumed he wouldn't want to do. You didn't want to do that kind of stuff. You weren't supposed to want someone to leave marks on your skin that took weeks to fade or get off on being held down and fucked. There were people who liked that, true, but you weren't supposed to be one of them. And he remembered that always. And he never let anyone hurt him. Never pulled too hard on the soft bonds that might occasionally circle his wrists if he'd happened to meet someone who was into that type of thing. Never asked to held tighter, firmer, harder, to keep his hips in place. Never asked to be bitten or scratched. Never even begged to be spanked. Because he didn't like those types of things before.

The first time Liam had spanked him, Zayn came messily without warning. He groaned just remembering it. He couldn't remember what it was he had done to make Liam spank him. It may have been nothing at all really, just a test. They did that sometimes, test Zayn's boundaries. 'That way we'll know when it happens for real.' Liam always ran his palm softly across Zayn's face when he said that. He was surprisingly gentle at times. And that might have been it, Liam just wanting to know whether or not Zayn would be okay with it if they ever went there. He was. More than either of them expected.

He remembered it vividly. His cock rested against the inside of his thigh as he knelt on the bed, his hands fisted the sheets nervously. He was worried Liam would be disappointed when he didn't like being paddled, worried he'd be upset at the sight of his soft dick resting between his legs. But Liam made no mention of it, hadn't even looked to see if the thought of what they were about to do had any effect on Zayn at all. He'd expected the first blow to be soft, to ease him into the idea of this, but Liam brought the paddle down across his was with the full force of his strength. And he wasn't soft anymore. It was embarrassing how little it Tokyo have him shooting onto the sheets after that. Now just the thought of it had him leaking precome.

Zayn looked up at the clock to see what time it was. Liam would be home in a few hours, and maybe he'd want to spank him again. It felt like it had been so long since the last time, but there were still small welts running along Zayn's butt cheeks proving that wasn't the case. They were almost gone though. He always hated to see the marks on his skin fading away. But Liam never failed to give him more eventually. He started out so gentle the first time, and still was often enough, but the second he realized Zayn liked it, everything changed. He never felt the need to ask Liam to grip him tighter or pin him down. And he watched as Liam got hard just observing Zayn as he admired the bruises left behind. He never imagined he would ever have something like this, someone like Liam.

He reached beneath the sketch pad in his lap and squeezed along the bulge in his pants. He really shouldn't be thinking this way when he's alone. It never ends as well when he has to take matters into his own hands. He glanced at the clock again before grabbing his phone. "I got myself hard just thinking about you." He sent the message to Liam hoping he'd get it soon. He didn't usually bother Liam during the day, but he figured it might be worth it if he got punished for it later.

Zayn had barely put the phone back down when it buzzed. "Show me," the message read. In his minds eye, he could picture the look Liam had on his face, hear the tone in which the command was issued.

He was quick to comply, pulling himself free and snapping a picture of a cock a deep red with the desire to come. Beads of precome were visible around the slit. He wasn't sure if he could last until Liam got home.

Liam was quick to respond though. "Give me fifteen minutes."

Zayn stared at the screen in disbelief. He wished he had seen the look on his lover's face upon opening the picture. He was about to respond when two more messages came in quick succession. "I expect you to be ready when I get there. There is lube in the bottom of my desk." Zayn was panting loudly as he read, and he almost glossed over the second message. "You have permission to come, but know that don't be so will do nothing to stop me from making you come again when I get there." And he did know. Every time he'd come before Liam got inside him, Zayn ended up squirming against Liam as he was played with well past oversensitivity. He knew today would be no different.

He pulled himself off the floor and made his way to Liam's office to retrieve the lube. This was certainly a first. Liam always seemed to love prepping Zayn himself, another way to prolong his orgasm, and he has certainly never come home in the middle of the day just to get them off. He wasn't going to ruin it by not following instructions. His cock bobbed in front of him where it still jutted out of his pants. He was barely inside his room before he was pushing his pants all the way off of his legs.

Zayn collapsed onto the bed, panting loudly. He spilled some of the lube onto his stomach as he hurried to slick up his fingers. He was so desperate to get himself ready that he wasted no time shoving the first of his slick fingers into his hole. He groaned loudly at the painful stretch but made no move to remove his finger. It seemed to take forever to adjust enough to move his finger in and out, trying by to get his muscles to relax some more.

He had never been particularly talented at fingering himself. He'd tried a lot when he was younger, curious what it might feel like to have something up there. He had never really realized just what he was doing wrong until the first time someone else touched him there. Still, he had never learned patience when it came to this. Knowing that Liam was planning to fuck him made the whole thing worse. He didn't want to have to wait for his body to adjust; he just wanted to be ready.

Zayn pressed the tip of a second finger next to the first and pressed gently, hoping the ring of muscles would give way. It remained stubbornly tight as he panted in frustration. He exhaled loudly and tried again. He could only fit the tips of his fingers in beside each other, so he moved them in and out shallowly as his body slowly relaxed. His fingers slid into his hole slowly, a little bit at a time. He had no idea how he was as ever going to be ready to take Liam at this rate. He tried spreading his fingers apart slightly, and his muscles finally started to give way. He hummed to himself softly, repeating the motion.

He was itching to come before Liam got home. There was no telling how long he was going to be teased before he was allowed to let go. This might be his only chance for awhile. Plus, he had a feeling that he was as meant to. Liam never told him he was allowed to come unless it was expected that he do so. He twisted his fingers, searching, but he had never been good at finding his prostate himself. Frustrated he reached down with his other hand and fisted his cock.

Liam cleared his throat from the doorway. Zayn groaned loudly as he opened his eyes to see his lover standing there watching. He had three fingers buried between his cheeks and his hand circling his head when he came just the the sight of Liam watching him. He panted loudly as the aftershocks shot through him.

Liam was across the room before Zayn had even managed to catch his breath. He looked much the same as when he first came to Zayn's room the night they had cemented their relationship. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, and Zayn took in the exposed ink that dotted across Liam's lower arms as the other man came to stand in front of Zayn's spread thighs. He reached down and pulled Zayn's fingers from where they were still snug in his hole and replaced them with his own, instantly finding the bundle of nerves that Zayn had been missing. He moaned softly, his hips squirming away some because he was still so sensitive. He waited for Liam to grab his hips to still them, but the other man seemed preoccupied with fingering him. Zayn fisted the comforter beneath him, trying to adjust to Liam's fingers. "You're so much better at this than me," he whispered softly.

Liam chuckled to himself. "You're just impatient." He reached out and grabbed the hand that still rested on Zayn's spent cock. "What got you so worked up?"

Zayn sighed softly as Liam began to lick away the come that coated his fingers. "I was thinking about you spanking me," he breathed out. Liam rubber hard against Zayn's prostate in response. His hole throbbed at just talking about it as Liam licked the last of his come away.

"You were so quiet when you came all over yourself. I hadn't even touched you, and yet you were aching for it." He reached a hand to Zayn's half hard cock. "It looked like it hurt; I just had to come home and make you feel better." He stroked Zayn loosely.

Liam pulled his fingers out of Zayn's hole and worked his own cock out of his pants. He was hard beyond anything Zayn had seen before. He was going to have interrupt his day more often if it got Liam like this. He made no moves to take off any of his clothes, and Zayn knew then just hoe much he wanted it.

Zayn watched as Liam slicked himself up with a few careful strokes and then felt himself being pulled by the hips to the edge of the bed. The head of Liam's dick was pressed up against his entrance. He barely had time to gasp before Liam was sliding into him.

It was like nothing they had ever done before. Liam kept a slow rhythm as the blood returned to Zayn's dick gradually. He watched himself get hard all over again. And for the first time in forever, he was free to push his hips down to meet Liam's to bring the other man's cock into his prostate over and over. He groaned, somehow overwhelmed. Liam's hand were gentle on him, and he didn't know how to react. "I think I might come," he whispered with a groan.

To his surprise, Liam began stroking his cock again, this time with more pressure. "So tight," he told Zayn as his hole clenched around him. "I think about doing this ever day while I'm at work, just coming home to push inside of you."

Zayn moaned quietly. He could feel his orgasm building fast. No one had ever managed to get him from spent to near squirting so fast before Liam. He knew that any second now he'd be coating his lover's hand. He tried to hold on, but he couldn't; he groaned as the pleasure overtook him. Liam grunted loudly as Zayn's hold milked his cock. He pulled out until just the head remained as his own release caught up with him.

Liam pulled out all the way and rubbed his hands up and down Zayn's inner thighs. Zayn wasn't sure what had just happened. "Thank you," he whispers as he gazed up at Liam.

"I told you I could be normal when o wanted." Liam's voice was so soft as he spoke, his hands finally abandoning Zayn's legs. He eyes darkened. "Come one," he said, "up on your hands and knees."

Zayn's legs shook as he struggled to comply. He had barely gotten into position before Liam's palm landed on his ass sharply. He moaned softly. He waited patiently for the second blow to come, but it didn't. He glanced over his shoulder to catch Liam looking at the red mark he'd given Zayn across both cheeks. He could feel Liam's come leaking down his thighs and the sting from the slap. "You should get cleaned up," Liam told him, "I have plans to continue this when I get home tonight."

Zayn groaned softly as Liam slapped his ass one last time before departing. He collapsed onto the bed and immediately wrapped his hand around his cock. As his eyes closed and he began to stroke himself toward his third orgasm he couldn't help but think back to Liam's hands softly caressing him after they had finished. He'd never done that before. It blew Zayn's mind to discover how much he had appreciated that given how much he liked it when Liam was rough with him. It seemed to be such a contradiction. Apparently he liked it when Liam didn't leave marks too.


End file.
